marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Homecoming (ElectricMayhem)
Spider-Man: Homecoming is a 2017 American superhero film directed by Jon Watts, based on the classic comic book character created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. It stars Tom Holland, Michael Keaton, Laura Harrier, Tony Revolori, and Bokeem Woodbine. Plot Peter Parker, a normal teenager in Queens, struggles with his double-life as the superhero Spider-Man. After stopping a robbery led by the notorious criminal Herman Schultz, Peter is questioned by his aunt May. Meanwhile, at Oscorp, Adrian Toomes, a scientist nicknamed "The Vulture" for digging up old technology and using it in new projects, looks into the Oscorp vault and finds a Chitauri hover engine salvaged from the Battle of New York. He tells his boss, Norman Osborn, that this could be the key to perfecting his life-long project, cheap and simple hover technology, which could save thousands of dollars. Osborn tells Adrian that his project is irrelevant, and cites the superhero Falcon as an example. Adrian tells Osborn that he's been working on this project for all his life, but Osborn shoots him down. Adrian goes back to the vault, and discovers a high-powered sonic device that can generate sonic booms. Adrian steals the device and goes to the black marketeer known as the Tinkerer, who weaponizes stolen technology and sells it. He asks the Tinkerer to help him get revenge on Oscorp. At Midtown High, Peter is approached by Harry Osborn, a rich kid who doesn't have many friends. Harry asks Peter to tutor him, and promises a large amount of cash in return. That night, Peter is at Harry's house, helping him on his homework, when Harry asks him who he's going to the homecoming dance with. Peter says he doesn't think he'll be going, but he wants to ask Liz Allan. Harry promises to be Peter's "wingman", and tells him that tomorrow, he'll help him ask out Liz. The next day at school, Harry and Peter are talking, when Harry spots Liz. He gives Peter some advice, and Peter walks up to her, but hears her tell her friend that she's going with Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Peter's rival who got the nickname Flash by running on the track team. After school, Peter is talking to Harry about his life-long rivalry with Flash Thompson, when a truck speeds by, pursued by police officers. Peter tells Harry that he needs to get home quick or else May will be mad, and he runs off. He hides in an alley and dons his Spider-Man costume, chasing after the truck. He recognizes the drivers as Herman Schultz's thugs from the bank heist, and realizes that they are carrying Schultz in the back. Peter breaks into the back of the truck, and fights with Schultz. The truck ends up crashing off of a bridge. More to be added... Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes / Vulture *Laura Harrier as Liz Allan *Tony Revolori as Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz / Shocker *Michael Chernus as Phineas Mason / Tinkerer *Logan Marshall-Green as Norman Osborn *Charlie Rowe as Harry Osborn *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Zendaya as Mary Jane Watson *Kenneth Choi as Prinicpal Ditko *Ice Cube as J. Jonah Jameson *Donald Glover as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Rashida Jones as Betty Brant *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark / Iron Man *Scarlett Johanson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow (cameo) *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock (cameo) *Stan Lee as Elderly banker (cameo) Category:Films Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Unfinished Category:Spider-Man